pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Barry (game)
is the rival character from ''Pokémon Diamond, Pearl'', and ''Platinum''. Personality Barry is often clumsy, he repeatedly bumps into the player and demands that the player pay him a fine. But very often, (if not always) he easily forgets and helps and/or battles the player. He is quite fond of the Gym Leader Crasher Wake. Barry is son of Palmer one of Sinnoh's Battle Frontier's five Frontier Brain's. Barry want to be just like his father, which he trains hard to achieve the ambition that he has. He and father are very the same, they are constantly in a hurry, running into people evenly the player and also reacts the same when they bump to other peoples. Barry became a lot more more serious, realistic, and mature after his biggest lost against Jupiter, which he also made it his goal to defeat her, which he later does after the player and he teamed up when Team Galactic are calling the two legendary Pokémons. Game Roles Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Version Like in every Pokémon game, Barry live in the same town as the starter: Twinleaf Town, known as the player's friend and soon the player's rival in Pokémon Battles. After the news on the television about the "Red Gyarados", the player's mother in the game tells the player that he game by. When the player visit him, he tells the player to go with him to Lake Verity. He is waiting for the player at Route 202, while the player arrived he then tells the player about what has been showed on TV about the Red Gyarados which he thinks that the Gyarados has been appeared at their lake. The player and Barry team up and go to Lake Verity, where the player see Professor Rowan and Dawn. Professor Rowan forgot his briefcase, which he tries to get it for him and to bring it, but both of the player are attacked by Starly's which makes the player to use the Pokémons that are in the briefcase. The player and Barry are getting out of Lake Verity which the player meet Professor Rowan again. He decided to give the player the Pokémons that the player two used in the battle against the Starly's. After the conversation with Professor Rowan, Barry is already gone starting with his Pokémon Battle, but will see him again afterwards and challenges or help the player. Pokémon Platinum Version In Pokémon Platinum, the story-line is a bit different. There, Barry wants to jump over the grass to reach Professor Rowan's lab. There the player and Barry meets Professor Rowan and gives them a Pokémon of their choice. Barry will fight in you for the first time. After the battle, he is trying to capture the legendary Pokémon for Professor Rowan as thanks for giving him a starter Pokémon, but he has no PokéBalls, which he goes to Sandgem Town to get some PokéBalls. Appearance Barry has yellow hair and orange eyes. He wears a short sleeve cardigan with orange and white stripes, which in Pokémon Platinum, his vest turns into a jacket of the same design in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. He has gray pants, brown boots and wears a brown shoulder bag. Pokémon Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Pokémon Platinum First Battle (Route 201) If you choose: Turtwig= |-| Chimchar= |-| Piplup= Second Battle (Route 203) If you choose: Turtwig= |-| Chimchar= |-| Piplup= Third Battle (Hearthome City) If you choose: Turtwig= |-| Chimchar= |-| Piplup= Third Battle (Pastoria City) If you choose: Turtwig= |-| Chimchar= |-| Piplup= Fourth Battle (Canalave City) If you choose: Turtwig= |-| Chimchar= |-| Piplup= Weekend Battles (Survival Area) If player choose: Turtwig= |-| Chimchar= |-| Piplup= Category:Game Characters Category:Rival Characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Characters